9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost
The Lost are a group of "littles", or stitchpunk children, who are living on their own in the Alpha Delta Phi fraternity house, down what remains of the road to the college. They are led by 559, a pre-teen female who has the soul of a South Boston orphan and an intense dislike of all adults due to her human memories. What characterizes all of the Lost is their similar backstory: all of them died as human children, and found themselves reincarnated without any adult role models/authority figures. For some reason, they have gravitated towards 559's version of leadership. Their days mostly revolve around scouting to spy on the various grown-ups who go by and gathering supplies such as fabric for bedding. Characters 559: The leader of the pack. Prone to giving everyone nicknames. She's Southie through and through, and has retained the attitude, accent and slang. Assertive and somewhat domineering. Her human self was 10 years old when she died. The Lieutenant: 559's first second-in-command. Soft-spoken and serious. He died distracting a Beast from attacking 559 and 345. Ducky: An annoying little brat. His name is actually 594. Given his nickname because of his appearance (white body and yellow legs) and because he is pigeon-toed, so he walks with a waddle. He has an excuse for every instance of trouble he might get into. 9 years old when he died as a human. Squirt: The smallest of the Lost. No one knows what his name is, as he seems to prefer to go by Squirt. Is rarely seen without his thumb in his mouth. Not much for talking, but is good at following directions. 3 or 4 years old when he died. 1901: A die hard baseball fan from Brooklyn, New York. Originally, his parents thought they were sending him somewhere safer; when in reality they sent their only child to a factory. He wore his prized NY Yankees uniform until he died at the age of 16. He's a hotheaded, obnoxious, wiry yet he knows 'the game plan' and very rarely shows his soft side. 1901 uses baseball lingo in almost everything he says (from nicknames to actions). 345: Once a servant's child in the Chancellor's household. Was experimented on by the Apprentice, at only about 6 years of age. He's quiet and shy, and idolizes 559. Bit: A spry, energetic child. She was born on a farm in Salyersville, Kentucky, but her father - a skilled mechanic - was highly sought after, and ended up Shanghaied to work for the Chancellor. She died at age 7 from smallpox after being stolen from her father to keep him from running off. Ishi: A very kind girl, Ishi has a strange obsession with pennies. Her name is really 290, but she prefers to be called Ishi, a nickname she was given in the orphanage she grew up in. She says 'ish' instead of 'yes' being the reason behind her nickname. Was only 9 when she died as a human. Criss: A young boy who was mentally traumatized early in his childhood. While he died at age 8, he has the mentality of a 3-year-old. He isn't violent, but he'd rather be by himself rather than with other people. He hates being touched, and he processes information differently, often not understanding what is said to him. While he can only understand simple commands, he has an uncanny ability to find things if commanded to do so. M & W : A pair of Thoraco-omphalopagus conjoined twins who were abandoned at an orphanage at an early age due to the fact that their parents didn't want to be burdened with the care of a set of special needs twins. They were treated well by the nuns, and were often got a lot of attention due to the fact that their conjoined areas made it harder for them to get along. When they were 8 years old they were killed by poison gas like many others. As stitchpunks they have seperate bodies, but are almost never seen apart, and become very distressed if the other twin is not in sight. W is the bold and courageous, and often takes the lead rool in adventures, while the more shy and cautious M follows behind. However W is very concious of her sister's needs and fears, and won't force her to do somthing that really scares her. Theme Songs "Streets of Gold" from the 'Oliver and Company' soundtrack